


This is a shitpost

by Draikinator



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, this is a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/pseuds/Draikinator
Summary: I wrote this in my notes several months sgo where deadpool replaces frisk and falls into the underground. why did i write this? I have no idea. Is it good? God. No





	

The camera pans up slowly to the top of the mountain where the armoured figure stands stoic, watching.

  
“Now…. As is tradition….” Wade shifts, putting Toriel down on the ground gently and propping her up against the save point. She’ll be fine. “I will tell you the story of our people.”

  
There is a beat.

  
“SCREW THAT!” The figure says, “WHY SHOULD I TELL THAT OLD STORY AGAIN WHEN YOU’RE ABOUT TO DIE??” The figure leaps from where it was standing and superhero lands on the ground, summoning a neon blue spear from the air like magic. Wade unclips a gun from his belt nonchalantly. “NO MORE RUNNING AWAY!” The figure says, and launches a spear at Deadpool.  
Wade doesn’t even bother to duck and lets it sink into the meat of his shoulder with a squelch, before firing back once. To his surprise, she knocks the bullet of the air with another spear like a particularly outrageous anime character. He pauses, impressed, snd fires back the rest of the clip. When he’s finished and he drops the empty weapon, he swallows, because she’s removed her helmet snd knocked every single bullet out of the air in the enduing smokescreen.

  
“Holy female empowerment batman,” Deadpool says, clapping his hands over his face, “you’re so cool!”

  
“Wh-” Undyne starts, face heating up, “than- no! What am I saying? Shut up so I can kill you!”

  
“Later, later, omg, you are so cool? Dude, you’re just like samurai champloo!”  
Undyne freezes. “You…. Think i’m like samurai champloo?”

  
Wade pulls the spear from his shoulder and flicks it into the distance thoughtlessly, “Oh my god, absolutely!”  
“Aha,” she laughs, rubbing the scaly back of her head, clearly embarrassed, “I modeled a lot of my fighting technique on that archive! It’s one of my favourites.”

  
“Wow… You did such a good job,” nods Wade, “have you seen mew mew kissy cutie?? I swear, your helmet looks just like the bad guy’s from the second movie!”

  
“Oh, yeah!!” Undyne says, brightening immediately, “my friend made it for me- she absolutely hates the second one but, its my favourite! Oh god I hope she’s not watching right now, she’ll strangle me if she finds out,” she laughs nervously.

  
“Ugh, nostaaaalgia goooooggles,” Deadpool singsongs with a snort. Undyne laughs.

  
“I know, right?”

  
“Oh, shit, I’m sorry, you were trying to kill me, did I ruin the mood?”

  
“Eh, it’s whatever.”

  
“Cool. Hey, you’re Papyrus’s friend, right? Dude, okay, you gotta hook me up, I need those digits”


End file.
